Liquid crystal of an LCD does not itself emit light. Rather, the liquid crystal relies on receiving light from a source such as a backlight that is installed with the LCD. In a typical LCD device, a backlight module provides a uniform flat light source that enables the LCD to display images.
Referring to FIG. 8, a typical LCD 100 includes a liquid crystal module 13, a frame 12, and a plurality of lamps 17. A backlight module (not labeled) is included in the liquid crystal module 13.
Referring also to FIG. 9, a plurality of generally rectangular through holes 131 are defined in an upper beam 130 of a frame of the liquid crystal module 13. Each through hole 131 is bounded on one side by an inwardly slanted structure 132.
When the liquid crystal display 100 is assembled, a rubber endpiece 18 is elastically attached on lateral surfaces of a head portion of each lamp 17. Each lamp 17 with its accompanying rubber endpiece 18 is then inserted through a corresponding through hole 131, and is engaged in position in the liquid crystal module 13 by elastic compression of the rubber endpiece 18 in the through hole 131. In addition, each through hole 131 is bounded in part by the inwardly slanted structure 132, so that the lamp 17 is easily inserted through the through hole 131. A connector 171 of the lamp 17 is electrically connected to a power system (not shown). When the lamps 17 are removed from the liquid crystal module 13, each lamp 17 with its accompanying rubber endpiece 18 is pulled out from the through hole 131. In this process, the elastic force between the rubber endpiece 18 and the slanted structure 132 in the through hole 131 is released. Thereby, the lamps 17 can be replaced.
The lamps 17 are engaged in the through holes 131 of the liquid crystal module 13 only by means of the elastic force between the rubber endpieces 18 and the slanted structures 132 in the through holes 131. The elastic force between each rubber endpiece 18 and the slanted structure 132 may be easily disturbed by vibration or shock. Further, each lamp 17 must be combined with the corresponding rubber endpiece 18 prior to installing of the lamp 17 in the liquid crystal module 13. That is, the rubber endpiece 18 has to be attached on the lateral surfaces of the head portion of the lamp 17 before attaching the combined lamp 17 and rubber endpiece 18 in the liquid crystal module 13. This adds to the time and cost of manufacturing the LCD 100.
What are needed, therefore, are a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device using the backlight module which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.